Retsu Unohana
Retsu Unohana (卯ノ花 烈, Unohana Retsu) is the captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. She is one of the oldest and most experienced captains, and is the Soul Society's best healer. Appearance Unohana has the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front. Over 100 years ago, she did not have the large braid. Unlike most Shinigami who carries their Zanpakutō in their sash, Unohana has a large string attached to the sheath of her Zanpakutō and carries it over her shoulder, or has her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu carry it for her, whenever they are together on the battlefield. Personality Unohana has a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. Unohana is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty, shown in the times that she orders Hanatarō Yamada’s imprisonment and Isane Kotetsu’s chasing of Renji Abarai when he runs away with Rukia Kuchiki. With her grace and kind manners, she lets others know quietly that while she may be soft, she is not to be taken lightly. Despite her gentle nature, several members of the Eleventh Division and even her fellow Captains fear her. Unohana likes strong flavored food, preferring it to bland tasting dishes. In her free time, she climbs mountains throughout Rukongai, during these excursions, she collects medicinal herbs. Once a month, she holds an ikebana class for the members of her division. Unohana is also the President of the Ikebana Club (Flower Arranging Society.) History Although not much is revealed about her past, it is said that she has been a captain for at least 200 years; along with fellow captains Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. It is stated that the four of them have been Captains of the Gotei 13 for at least 200 years as of 110 years ago before the current time. This makes her one of the oldest captains among the Gotei 13, despite her rather youthful appearance. Ukitake also refers to her as "Senpai" denoting her seniority to both him and Shunsui. Approximately 110 years ago Unohana was present for a promotion ceremony, that took place at the 1st Division Headquarters, along with the rest of the assembled captains. She witnessed the arrival of the newly appointed Captain of the 12th Division, Kisuke Urahara. Her lieutenant at this time was Seinosuke Yamada. 9 years later, Unohana was present at a emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto where he decided to create a investigation team to locate the missing 9th Division squad members. When he gave out orders, Yamamoto ordered Unohana to prepare the relief stations for casualties, but Unohana interrupted him and asked if it wouldn't be better for her to tend to the wounded there. Yamamoto plainly told her that he couldn't send healers out without knowing what the situation was like. Plot Powers & Abilities Master Healer: Unohana is by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is high enough that upon examination of Aizen's "dead body", she concluded it was not Aizen or even real.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 7-13 She also seems to be able to heal more than just Shinigami, evident when she heals Yasutora Sado, a Human, and Gantenbainne Mosqueda, an Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 2 Kidō Master: As one of the oldest and most experienced captains, Unohana has advanced knowledge of kidō and the flow of spiritual energy. Her knowledge and mastery of healing kidō are unrivaled within Soul Society. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the oldest Captains in the Gotei 13, Unohana has tremendous spiritual power. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although she has never been seen in battle, it is known that her personal speciality is sword fighting, including her particular mastery in the kendō style of fighting. Flash Steps Expert: Unohana is proficient enough in this skill to be of the average level of speed possessed by a captain. Keen Intellect: Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details. This helps her in her mastery of healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers would not. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention if any is needed.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 7-13 She also a powerful analyst with great attention to detail, able to quickly determine how to counteract any ailments in a person.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Her powers of perception were also able to deduce that Aizen's elaborate illusion of a corpse doll wasn't real, but even more so that Aizen was perpetuating a much larger scheme.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 2 Zanpakutō Minazuki (肉雫唼, "Purify the Flesh"): In sealed form, Minazuki is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a nodachi The tsuba has an oval shape and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi, Unohana carries her Zanpakutō over her shoulder by a rope strap or lets Isane carry it for her. *'Shikai': Its release command is unknown. When released in Shikai form, Minazuki will start to morph, turning into a green like gas substance before taking a solid shape of a giant, green, one eyed Manta Ray like creature with the capability to fly. Minazuki can act as transportation and will change back into the green gas substance before returning to its sword form when its duty has been fulfilled.Bleach manga; chapter 154, pages 2-4 :Shikai Special Ability: It is large enough to transport many people on its back (at least a dozen, based on its size when compared to those riding it). It seems to act on verbal orders and when landing it has the ability to somehow create a pair of bird like legs. Minazuki's main aspect is its ability to heal. When the wounded are placed within Minazuki's mouth, they are swallowed and stored inside it's stomach. Minazuki's stomach acids are strong healing medicines and ointments which gradually soak over the wounded, curing their injuries. Currently it has shown to be able to carry at least five people within it's stomach. When Unohana gives the word, Minazuki will regurgitate the people back out of its mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 3-4 *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed. References Category:Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Fourth Division